Ric Chee
Name: Ricardo Chee Gender: Male Age: 20 Grade: 12th (missed a significant amount of schooling due to a serious injury. Read: hit in the face repeatedly with a baseball bat) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Previously addicted to baseball, Ricardo (or Ric) no longer wants to have anything to do with it. Ric’s primary interests nowadays are keeping to himself and keeping other people away from him. Appearance: Until recently, Ric looked like something out of a nightmare. Whilst he is still no looker, plastic surgery has done wonders to rebuild a large amount of damage. Previously afflicted with a completely smashed nose, Ric now has a rebuilt and normal looking (although surgical) nose. However, Ric still shows extensive signs of damage, his right cheek is caved in, and he is missing about eight teeth. Ric always has a slightly maniacal gleam in his eyes, both of which are green. Not long back, Ric had the majority of his long curly hair cut, and now it barely covers his forehead. Ric is around 6 feet tall, previously he was slim to the point of scrawiness, but has put on a bit of weight since his surgery, now weighing in at approximately 147 pounds . Even though he is slender, Ric is surprisingly strong, having a certain wiriness about him. Although he has no fixed code of dress, Ric has taken to wearing some bandages around his neck like a form of neckerchief. A mannerism which he has not explained to anyone. Biography: Ricardo (commonly known as Ric) has Spanish roots, there’s no doubt about that, but despite both of his parents being from Spain itself, and being fluent in Spanish, Ric is equally attached to America, where he has lived since the age of five. Ric grew up stable and for the most part, happy. There was plenty to see in America, just enough that he wasn't homesick all of the time, though he had occasional twinges. These passed as time went on and Spain receeded into the past. One of the only memories he has left is of once being given a pair of sunglasses by an older brother, Ric still has them around somewhere, and he occasionally takes them out to remind himself where he comes from. Ric had two older brothers, one lives in Spain, who he barely remembers (except for the aforementioned sunglasses giving) the other... well, that one would be best not to mention. This brother (Juan) having a much better memory of Spain, and unable to adapt properly to America, grew more and more withdrawn. Eventually, word came out of just what he was doing and taking to lift his depression. At the time the young Ric didn't understand what "drugs" were, except that they were bad. Following an argument with his parents, Juan ran from home and threw himself under a train. Ric was traumatised by his brother's death, and he became very easily upset and sensitive for some weeks. Eventually, his parents hired a carer to look after him (as they both had to work after the end of his school day, and he could no longer be relied upon to make his own way home) The change in Ric was incredible as he was laughing within minutes of being introduced to the carer. He, in essence, became a third parent, and whilst sad to see him depart after several months, Ric still has great memories of the time he spent with who he considered another brother. Ric likes the country and likes most of the people… well at least he used to. Whilst practicing his baseball in the park one day, with a group – some of whom he know and others that he didn’t, he stumbled whilst pitching a ball. Ric had a very fast pitch, and if it hit you, it hurt. As they were foolishly practicing without helmets, or indeed any sort of protective gear, the wayward baseball cracked the guy in bat squarely in the face, breaking his nose with sickening impact. The young Ric, horrified that he had hurt somebody so badly, rushed to his aid, only to find the injured party had flown into a rage. Ric was hit in the head was the bat three times before the assailant was pulled off him, by that time he was both senseless and very badly injured. As a result of this injury, Ric didn’t only have physical damage, but mental damage as well. After recovering after a long time out of school, Ric had to spend a further seven months in rehab, trying to sort himself out again. Ric is gradually getting better, and he is less crazy than some think him to be, but any mention of baseball causes him something very much akin to physical pain. Ric is still on medication to keep him calm and to stop him flying into rages as often as he used to, he is taking this less and less, as he feels it makes him docile rather than normal. Few notice the change in him however, so Ric is pleased within himself that he appears to be recovering better than anybody thought he would. Ric has managed to slowly ease himself back into school, and he is for the most part unbothered by others, probably due to his somewhat scary appearance. Ric is content for it to stay that way, he won’t bother people as long as they don’t bother him, and Ric for the most part enjoys quietly minding his own business. Ric acts a little crazier than he actually is, as he gets afraid when people get near him – especially if they touch him. He dislikes this as he feels that if they’re close enough to touch him, they’re close enough to hit him, which might end up damaging him again. (Irrational, but deep-seated in his psyche) He is far more relaxed around those he knows very, very, well. Ric is affectionate and playful amongst friends, though he has few, so only the very perceptive ever see this other side of him. Ric's school life was steered further into normality upon his parents paying for him to have plastic surgery in order to reconstruct his mutilated nose. The effect on Ric (despite some difficulties eating for a while, due to be swathed with bandages) was extremely positive, and he is now far more outgoing. On the other hand, he is still considered 'weird' and he has taken on some rather sinister ideas regarding several of his current and past tormentors. Advantages: Ric is more clever and less crazy than he lets on, and is also quite strong considering how slender he is for his height. Following the surgery, Ric is more in control of himself than ever before, and knows exactly what he is doing. However, he may also lose it totally, whether or not that is a good thing is debatable. Disadvantages: Almost everybody finds him weird and avoids him; he has next to no friends as a result. Whilst not as ugly as before, his face can still give people pause, and can freak out if people get too close to him. In addition a measure of unpredictability is yet another deterrent. Designated Number: Male Student no. 36 The above biography is as written by Clueless. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Bag of Leaves Conclusions: *chortle* I wish I could say B36 had a chance in this game, but...he got a bag of leaves! *snicker* Poor bastard should just lay down and die, it'll be quicker than what the other students will do to him. Maybe if he's still a bit...off from that injury, he can get creative, though. Especially if a certain baseball bat weilding maniac is on the island... Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Bobby Jacks Collected Weapons: Bag of Leaves (issued weapon), Stick (given to by Neil Sinclair) Allies: Neil Sinclair, Evan Angler Enemies: '''Nadine Willowbrook, Bobby Jacks '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Any hopes Ric had of playing the game were dashed when he saw his “weapon”. Instead, he decided to play nice with Neil Sinclair and Evan Angler, who woke up near him. He and Neil had fun making up a song about Danya briefly, then Neil began writing a plan in his notebook, which even Evan, who’d been morose up until then, found uplifting. Together the three of them armed themselves with sticks and went inland to find more people for their team. They met Nigel Gillespie and Braden Marsh soon after, at which point Neil named their team SADD. It was when they got to the college, though, that things started going downhill for Ric. He’d been slower to arrive at their destinations then the rest of the group, and began to feel like a useless hanger-on. He decided to take a rest as the group met with Nadine Willowbrook. Throughout his time on the island, he heard voices in his head, belonging to “The Spaniard”, a past version of Ric. After dealing with the voice, he heard Nadine taunt SADD and run off, and decided to chase her down. Instead of Nadine, though, he found Bobby Jacks, who offered to fight Ric without his impressive arsenal in order to give him a sporting chance. Ric agreed, and managed to hold his own until Bobby stabbed him with a concealed scalpel. Bobby quickly finished him off, ending Ric’s internal dialogue for good. Post-Game Evaluation: '''Dumbass fell for the oldest trick in the book! But even if he hadn't been so gullible and wasn't unlucky enough to run into Jacks, his lack of weapons and general schizophrenia would have doomed him in the long run. Some people just can't catch a break. '''Memorable Quotes: "Danya we think you really suck - '' ''You are one sick fuck! '' ''Though you've put us in this game '' ''We're not a fire that you can tame! '' ''I'm not much a singer, that is true, '' ''But what is it that we're coming for you!" '- Literally 'singing a song' for Danya, accompanied by Neil Sinclair on his guitar.'' "Look. I know things don't seem too great right about now, but the truth of the matter is: we're in this, for better or for worse. We're in a bad situation, maybe an impossible one, but we can't just lay down and die. Even if we end up failing to make any difference at all, the important thing is that we tried," '''- To Evan Angler, attempting to comfort him as he has something of a breakdown. Face it Ric. It ain't gonna happen. You fucked up your life by being too competitive and too prideful. This is just the icing on the cake. If you hadn't refused to admit you weren't as good as O'Cann, you'd have graduated by now, and would probably be watching this show in horror. Heh... fucking SOTF... '- Ric dwells on his own shortcomingss.' I'd tell you that talking to yourself was the first sign of madness, but it would be like telling a blind person looking into the sun was bad for your vision... '- Ric is goaded by his alter-ego 'The Spaniard'.' "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" '- The constant prescence of The Spaniard is too much for Ric to handle.' Other/Trivia *Ric's nickname on the baseball team was "Super Spaniard" Chee. *Thusfar, Ric has been decidedly schizophrenic: plagued consistantly by a voice referring to itself as past version of the troubled ex-baseballer. This was not originally planned for Ric, it simply emerged as the game began. *Ric's death scene was pretty much written on the spot due to time constraints: originally, Slayer and Clueless planned to have him killed by Daniel Brent but with the deadline fast approaching, Clueless quickly dealt with the death herself. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ric, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Lunch Broken V3: *If There's No One Beside You... *Fuck the Game *Fade Into You *Misery's end Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ric Chee. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students